The Girl with No Name
The Girl with No Name is an enigma in every sense of the word. Nobody knows who she is, where she comes from, or where she's headed - all anyone can say for sure is that she started roaming about three years ago and has made a name for herself as one hell of a shot ever since. Rumors have persisted that she's died in several skirmishes over the past few years... but in a world where gossip is cheap and death is cheaper, is that really so out of the ordinary? __TOC__ Appearance She appears to be a young woman no older than twenty, not having aged a day since she first started making a name for herself. She's pretty, in her own way, but not truly notable for it. She's got a feathered hat she'll never give up, she wears clothing that might be a fair few years out of fashion, and above all else she always carries her prized musket. Always. Of note are her red eyes: once yellow, they now glow lightly as though transluminesced. Personality What do you do when you wake up with no memories, a driving urge to find something, and the sensation of your skin burning off still fresh in your mind? For her, there's never been any question – you start finding your own way, even if the world makes no sense. She found a broken musket and brought it back to perfect working order, and now she roams from city to city. She doesn't have any true goals, any aspirations or ideals – she does what's needed and moves on. She's a mysterious stranger in every sense of the term, from the grey cloak on her back to the placid smile she keeps at all times. Her manner of speech is polite and distant, and somehow that makes her scarier than any amount of yelling or pushing could manage. She stays just long enough to make her mark - a stop at an inn or pub, a claimed bounty - and then she leaves it behind. Unfortunately, being a stranger in a strange land means you don't have neighbors to keep you company. She's effectively alone in the world - she's not found any relatives, friends, or confidants to help her adjust to a new and scary place. With that loneliness comes fear, too: she's absolutely terrified of dying, contrary to what one might expect for a Lich. She's learned how to shut out most pain over the past few years, but that brief moment before nothingness is the scariest possible thing in her eyes. Abilities As a gunslinger, she does one thing and she does it damn well: shooting things. She's got a hell of a sharp eye, a trigger finger whose precision borders on legendary, and can reload a flintlock in a time bordering on the absurd. When the gun comes out, the wisest idea is to run like hell – if it's aimed your way, of course. She's remarkably quick on her toes, has a surprisingly charming smile and an even more terrifying frown, and eyes/ears that will not be fooled. It's damn near impossible to sneak up on her – she makes shots that under normal circumstances would be considered impossible. And of course, one can't forget the things those eyes of her let her see – she notices the flaws in buildings and systems, not just people and monsters. Of final note is her seeming immunities; an absurd list of things simply do not seem to affect her. (It's even been said that she goes weeks at a time without eating or resting – attempted nighttime ambushes have just led to a smiling, wakeful young woman.) Also it seems like she managed to get a Permanency'd Gentle Repose, somehow, since she hasn't aged a day or decomposed since she became immortal (and that was a LONG time ago). Weaknesses When you have no memories, how do you rely on your own thoughts? When you don't stay anywhere for long and when death seems to follow you like a plague, how do you grow attached to others? Truth be told, maybe that's her biggest weakness – she is completely, unconditionally alone in a world she has no idea how to understand. Her mind works differently than most: she is obsessive over certain objects, she is intentionally distant, and above all else she is absolutely terrified of death. She tends to avoid clerics for reasons she's yet to explain. The Cloak of Turn Resistance on her back may answer a bit of this question, however. History The day is October 31, 1441. She stumbles out of a portal onto Caltris's Rock, the feeling of her flesh burning off fresh in her mind. When she thinks, it is the only thing she can remember - she knows nothing else. Her name, her past, her age and even her identity are a complete mystery. All that rings forth is a single driving thought in her head: head forth, and find what is waiting for you. The end of all things approaches. She wanders the island in a daze, eventually running into the ruins of a city. To her dismay, none of it seems familiar or triggers any long-lost memories; however, in the rubble, she finds a broken flintlock musket. When she holds it, she settles instinctively into a familiar stance, and so she takes this tiny bastion of familiarity with her as her own. She manages to find a port to the south, and on the trip to the mainland she realizes she can understand what is being said, even though the pronunciation is quite off. When she listens to this strange new dialect, she hears of many things: Highman Grax's teachings. The Temple of the Sun, and its god Pelor. A revolution in Baldur, that very day. None of these fragments mean a single thing to her, and as she realizes that her skin is far, far paler than any other's it finally hits her that she is completely, irrevocably alone in this terrifying new world. When she reaches the mainland, she discovers that people tend to avoid her - children and animals instinctively shy away as she passes through the streets, and the occasional worshipper stares at her in some mix of awe and terror. When she turns a corner and startles a passing woman into crying, she realizes that she is the only one that can see the light shining forth from each person. Something is horribly wrong. When a guard grabs and confronts her, she instinctively reaches out and slams her hand into his face; when she realizes he has stopped moving and began to cry out in terror, she runs. She is pursued by a Cleric of Pelor, of course. After all, such an abomination cannot be tolerated in this place; evil must be stricken down where it stands. She finds no way to defend herself with a broken flintlock and legs that will not carry her fast enough, and the next sensation she feels is that of disintegrating into ash without enough time to scream. She wakes where she fell, the memory of her flesh being seared off doubly strong this time and her drive to survive even stronger. She does not ask questions or wonder why she has returned to life - she counts her blessings and runs. As time passes, she grows more and more accustomed to the lifestyle of a wanderer. She repairs her gun, improves it, makes it even stronger than it ever possibly could have been. She finds ways to blend in, figures out how to speak in this unfamiliar dialect more and more convincingly. She hears a word one day, "lich," that triggers some sort of mental response, and when she does the research she realizes it is all too applicable. The next years are spent stockpiling defenses. Something is approaching, after all, and she refuses to allow herself to be taken by surprise. She buys a hat that acts as a haversack; she buys armor and magical items when she finds the money to. She takes on spare jobs for coin, exterminating bandits and protecting those who are willing to pay. She stockpiles muskets, but never gives up her original, restored gun - it is the closest thing she has to a identity, after all. And above all else, she never grows too attached to one place. A lich can't afford that sort of weakness, after all. When others ask her name, she just smiles and shakes her head. It's not important, she says with a patient smile, or perhaps I'll tell you someday, or isn't it considered rude to pry after a lady's secrets? And thus, the Girl with No Name makes her way through unlife. In Eon The Girl with No Name keeps an ongoing diary of the events occuring around her, most often referred to as The Diary of a Nameless Girl. This is, if slightly oververbose, still the most detailed account of her time spent within Eon Prime. As time passes, a more concise summary may be written in this section. Relationships Ashra "...'The Puzzlesolver,' she called herself. She certainly hasn't lived up to her name so far, but I'm willing to hold any doubts at bay for now..." Das Rutshig ? Einsof "The man who stumbled aboard is an unfortunate sort, one with a tendency to stumble between jobs, senses and planes. While he does not seem immediately harmful, he is surprisingly skilled; a close eye seems a sensible choice for now." Felix Fineas Faust "...he is an odd fellow, to be sure; that said, he is diplomatic in his approach, at least, and that is something which I can respect... easily confused... may very well be an interesting person to keep up with..." Rating: ♦ Galland the Lucky "I found the Prophet of Gods unknown, whatever they may be. Aside from some of his more regrettable habits, he seems innocuous enough." Icania Vandril "...Icania Vandril is an odd one. Not overly offensive, if slightly overeager since his relife, he seems to keep company with distasteful presences; that said, this may come in handy someday... a useful person to know at the very least, and possibly a strong ally. I must confess, it is refreshing to find others who know just how unlife feels..." Rating: ♦ Leilah Maloch "...she is, as I have come to discover, cleric of holy gods. Most of these are ones I have come to distrust; thanks to today, only one exists who knows exactly what I carry around my neck. I do not trust her any further than I can step away and aim; and even that is barely enough distance at all..." Rating: ♠ Nerdin Vallast ? Richard the Beautific ? External Links Under construction! Category:Player Characters Category:Southern Continent People